Louie Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Little John - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Maid Marian - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Prince John - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Hiss - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Friar Tuck - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Lady Kluck - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Alan-A-Dale - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Otto - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Trigger - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Nutsy - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Skippy Rabbit - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Sis Rabbit - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Tagalong Rabbit - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Mother Rabbit - Gwen (Total Drama) *Toby Turtle - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Tournament Crocodile - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Sexton Mouse - Pinocchio *Little Sister Mouse - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *King Richard - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Dilbert Scenes *Louie Hood Part 1. Main Title *Louie Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Louie Hood Part 3. Percival C. McLeach and Mr. Snoops *Louie Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Percival C. McLeach *Louie Hood Part 5. Judge Claude Frollo Visits the Scarecrow and Homer *Louie Hood Part 6. Kenny's Birthday/Kenny's Gift to Louie *Louie Hood Part 7. Kenny Meets Cecilia *Louie Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Louie Hood Part 9. Percival C. McLeach's Plan *Louie Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Louie Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Louie Hood Part 12. Louie Gets Seized *Louie Hood Part 13. The Attack *Louie Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Louie Hood Part 15. Percival C. McLeach's Outrage *Louie Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At the Scarecrow's Church *Louie Hood Part 17. Percival C. McLeach's Idea About the Scarecrow *Louie Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Louie Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Louie Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Louie Hood Part 21. Louie and Cecilia's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Louie Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Robin Hood 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Little John Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Maid Marian Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Prince John Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Sir Hiss Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as the Sheriff of Nottingham JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Friar Tuck 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Lady Kluck Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Alan-A-Dale Homer Simpson2.jpg|Homer Simpson as Otto Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Trigger Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Nutsy KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Skippy Rabbit AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Sis Rabbit Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Tagalong Rabbit Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Mother Rabbit Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Toby Turtle Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as the Tournament Crocodile Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Sexton Mouse Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Little Sister Mouse King Triton.jpg|King Triton as King Richard Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Little John as a Fortune Teller Kuzco.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie as Robin Hood as a Stork Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs